100 Suns
by RenagonWarrior
Summary: REVISED! After helping to put a stop to the Circle Uprising in the city-state of Kirkwall, Champion Kyrie Hawke finds herself in a predicament when new information arises that sets her on an unexpected journey...again. Meanwhile, Kyrie finds herself coming to terms with everything that culminated in Kirkwall, whether she likes it or not. Rated M for language and later content.
1. To The Leader

_**100 Suns**_ by _Chirusea Rutherford_

 _(Anders/F!Hawke)_

 _ **Chapter One : To The Leader**_

 _Dragon 9:40 (Late Firstfall)_

It had been nearly three years since the Rebellion in Kirkwall, where the tension between the Mages and Templars had finally come to a head after Anders caused the destruction of the Chantry. The Champion of Kirkwall, Kyrie Hawke, was forced to choose between supporting her fellow mages or supporting the Templars. It surprised everyone when she chose to support the Templars, rather than her fellow mages. Kyrie had instructed Anders to flee the city before the fighting grew too fierce, sparing his life before she made haste to the Gallows. She was surprised to find her Grey Warden brother, Carver, in Kirkwall but the pair ended up teaming up try and get a handle on the madness.

Instead of cutting down all the mages, Kyrie fought ahead of the Templars and was able to buy the majority of uncorrupted mages time to flee through passages under the Gallows. She encouraged them to travel the mage underground and spread word of what had happened in Kirkwall, suspicious of Meredith since the beginning. It was only after defeating Orsino that Kyrie realized that Meredith was corrupted by her sword, forged of the red lyrium idol that drove Bartrand into madness. Once the battle had ended, Kyrie was surprised when the Templars knelt at her feet but she realized that the task ahead of Kirkwall wouldn't be easy. After these events, Kyrie accepted the offer to become Viscountess of Kirkwall and spent her time over the next few years trying to improve the city.

Kyrie found that being the Viscountess after the Rebellion was more of a headache than she could have imagined. News came first that other Circles of Magi had heard of the Rebellion in Kirkwall and had followed suit, rebelling against their Templar Overseers. Next came the news that there had been an incident at the White Spire between the Seekers and the Mages. Shortly after came the news of a vote of the College of Enchanters that resulted in the Circles formally pulling away from the Chantry. Many of the surviving mages that remained in Kirkwall soon scattered to the winds in hopes of uniting with the rebel mages, aided by the remnants of the mage underground.

On the other side of the conflict, the Templars still remaining in Kirkwall merely remained to help protect the mages that chose to stay and waited on a directive from Val Royeaux on what to do next. However, as the days passed, it became more obvious that no directive was coming and some began to scatter to the winds. News of the Nevarran Accord being annulled early that year fueled those that departed and whispers that the Templars were gathering in a secret location spread.

In the aftermath, Kyrie began to realize that there was some safety in remaining in Kirkwall. The remaining Templars seemingly posed her no threat at the moment and the city guard kept close vigil in the city for any faces out of the ordinary. Besides, if there was any danger, it was from Sebastian Vael. The Prince of Starkhaven hadn't been heard from in the years since the Rebellion and, frankly, Kyrie was glad for one less headache to deal with. On the positive side, Fenris had stayed behind to keep her safe...lest the wayward Prince returned with intent to keep his promise. Fenris hadn't agreed with Kyrie's decision to spare Anders either...but he wasn't going to make her a pariah for the other mage's decision.

Kyrie kept a close friendship with Aveline Hendyr, Kirkwall's Guard Captain, and Varric Tethras, who eventually published her biography (with changes as appropriated by Kyrie...and some _minor_ embellishments). With their insights and help, Kyrie found herself turning Kirkwall around from a town dominated by slavers, the Carta, and smugglers into a city state that could be regarded as one of the cleaner areas of the Free Marches. Of course, all of those things were still part of Kirkwall life, but none had the audacity to be visible outside of Darktown and the shadier parts of the Docks.

Kyrie was making her walk back to her estate, at the foot of the stairs from Viscount's Keep. Somehow, despite the everyday risks of assassins and other ruffians, she had managed to convince Aveline and the others that she was perfectly safe at the estate (or at least more than she was in the Keep). She was saluted by two of the Templars in her doorway and returned the gesture, crossing her fist over her chest before she entered her estate. Strange...she didn't remember asking Cullen for guards for the estate. She'd have to send word once she was able to take a moment and write.

The estate was as quiet as it was any other day. Bodahn and Sandal had left the estate with Orana right after the Rebellion. Kyrie had convinced them to take Orana, encouraging the girl to pursue her dreams and even giving her enough gold to do so. She almost regretted sending Orana along with everyone else but the quiet was welcome after a busy day of being Viscountess. The only person she had refused to part with was her ever loyal Mabari, Garet, until an unexpected illness took him from her. She had buried him along the Sundermount approach, knowing that he had preferred the open air and tall grass. Another loved one she had lost in the cursed city of Kirkwall.

Kyrie sunk into the chair at her desk, dipping her quill into the inkwell and beginning to pen her letter to the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. She was in the midst of writing a line about how she had no need for Templar guards at her door when she heard the muffled sounds of a scuffle downstairs. She raised a brow and laid the quill down, getting up and walking out. She walked to the railing and looked down into the living room area. There, she saw Fenris pinning a larger man to the floor, one of his knees pressing to the man's sternum as his lyrium brands glowed bright. She couldn't see the pinned man's face but she recognized the ponytail of familiar blonde hair...

"Fenris, no!" Kyrie spoke out, rushing down the stairs. She glanced to the doorway, thankful that the Templars hadn't heard the small ruckus, before she pushed Fenris slightly with her hands. "Get off of him," she advised as she looked down to the figure in the floor.

When Fenris moved off and to the side, Kyrie knelt beside the man and was looking at him as though she couldn't believe who she was seeing. Seeing Anders was like seeing a ghost. It almost threatened to suck the breath from her lungs as she reached out and took his hand, helping him to stand up. She was happy to see him, deep down, but she wondered how he had gotten there...or where he had been all this time. She was about to say something before the amber eyes of her long-lost beloved met her green eyes.

"Kyrie...Holy Maker, it's really you," Anders said, reaching out to cup her face in his hands. She knew that she should have pulled away from his touch but Maker damn her for missing such a gentle contact. Something seemed different about him but she couldn't place it. "I was so worried when I heard the rumors that I came to find you."

"What do you mean that you heard rumors? What have you heard?" Kyrie asked Anders, placing her hands over his. Seeing the concern in those amber eyes bothered her, making her want to know more about his reasoning to come.

"Templars all over Thedas are surely searching far and wide for you, Mage, and you come back here? Either you're incredibly foolish or you better have an astonishingly good reason for returning to this city," Fenris spoke up in his deep voice, arms crossed as he watched the two.

"I-I do," Anders responded to Fenris before looking to Kyrie. "I'm sure that you've heard about the Circles pulling from the Chantry and the Nevarran Accord being struck void," he told her, receiving a nod of confirmation from Kyrie. "The Divine is trying to get some sort of balance in this madness. I was traveling through a small village when I heard rumors that the Templars were going rogue and disappearing. I happened to hear a few of them talking about plans to unseat Kirkwall's Mage Viscountess and I was worried, to say the least. I rushed here as quickly as I possibly could."

"We've heard the rumors but I can assure you that the Templars under acting Knight-Commander Cullen are still under control," Kyrie replied to Anders, feeling confident in her answer.

"Really? Are you certain? How many nights do you usually have Templar guards outside your front door?" Anders questioned, raising a brow curiously.

Kyrie bit her bottom lip, having to give that point to him. She hadn't been too sure about the two outside and, thinking on it some more, they weren't any that she had seen in any of her recent trips to the Gallows. That boded ill. "You...have a fair point," Kyrie agreed with Anders, thinking. "So, when did you make plans of getting into the city? You're a bit recognizable, you know."

"Only a day ago, while I was on the road. I sent word to Carver and he wasn't all too happy with me but he did agree that, for your sake, he would help me slip in," Anders told Kyrie before glancing to Fenris. "I was going to ask you for your assistance but I hadn't been aware that you were personally guarding Kyrie. So, I had Aveline help me slip in through the undercity last night."

"Aveline helped you? Who else is in on this plan that I didn't know about?" Kyrie questioned Anders, helping him to his feet.

"Just her, Carver,...and Varric," Anders told Kyrie honestly as he looked to her. "I started to get nervous, though, when Aveline told me that she'd seen Templars sizing up your manor yesterday. Needless to say, it was all the convincing I needed to go through with this today," he added as he looked to her. "Do you trust me?"

"I...what?"

"Do you still trust me?" Anders repeated his question to her.

"I...yes, I suppose. Why?" Kyrie asked him, unsure of what he was meaning.

"Then you should get a bag packed so that we can go," Anders told her, shifting his weight on his feet. "I asked Carver to wait outside the city walls with a covered wagon. I want to get you out of Kirkwall and to somewhere safe. Carver had a place in mind but we needed you to come willingly," he revealed to her.

"You can't possibly think that I'm just going to let you take Hawke from the city with only your word about going to safety," Fenris objected to Anders, frowning. "For all we know, it could just be some ploy, perhaps by Justice."

"No. This is no ploy," Anders rebuffed seriously, shaking his head at the elf. "I found a way to separate myself from Justice - or Vengeance, by then - about a year ago. Really complicated magic but somehow it worked. I wanted to send word sooner to Kyrie but it's a little difficult when I didn't really have a messenger bird," he tried to explain. "Just...please. You can come as well but we need to get her to someplace safe. It's dangerous enough for us to be talking about this small part of the plan at all while we're here."

Fenris scowled at Anders before looking to Kyrie. "For once, as much as I hate it, I have to agree with the Mage. Your safety has been my highest priority the past three years," he stated. "You should go pack your things. We can be off as quickly as possible...through the undercity and then out of the city."

* * *

In short order, Kyrie, Fenris, and Anders had slipped out of the Hawke estate through the old slaver tunnels. After emerging in Darktown, and avoiding a couple of Templars that were acting strangely, the trio passed through one last tunnel and made it outside the city walls. The waves of the sea crashed against the rocky coast, throwing sea spray into the light breeze. Kyrie took a sharp breath before looking back to the city she had stood vigil in for the past three years, being their Champion for even longer than that. She knew that this wasn't the way she had intended to leave Kirkwall behind. However, it was for the best if she was to stay safe.

"Well, Hawke, looks like you made it out unnoticed," a familiar voice spoke up behind Kyrie.

Kyrie turned swiftly to see Varric walking over. "Varric..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I should have told you about Blondie's plan and everything but I wasn't too sure what was going on at first," Varric admitted, folding his arms as he looked at Kyrie. "Thankfully, we cleaned all the manifestos out of your library. Before I came out here, I watched an unfamiliar group of Templars go in to ransack your estate. I'm assuming you brought all your good stuff and precious heirlooms with you?" he asked her.

"Whatever I could fit into this bag. Frankly, I didn't need half the stuff in that old house anyways," Kyrie admitted, shrugging her shoulder that held her bag. "And, thankfully, I decided to wear my armor and staff so everything else was pretty light."

"That's good to hear," Varric answered before looking to Fenris. "Went by the place you call a house and picked up a rucksack of your things for you, Broody. Wasn't sure if you were going with Hawke or not but I figured that I'd make sure you had your things, just in case," he told the elf.

"I might as well go along with Hawke. Isn't like there's much here for me to do with her departing, other than trying to avoid questions about where she might have gone," Fenris stated, looking to Kyrie and the others in their small group. "Besides, I'm sure that our travels won't be easy and my sword will be appreciated."

"Good. You go with Hawke, Blondie, and Junior. Make sure that nobody gets killed on route to the place you all are going to hide out," Varric said before looking at Kyrie. "I'll write as often as I can."

"You're not coming?" Kyrie asked, surprised.

"Someone's got to stay behind and keep stories about you circulating," Varric replied, dropping his arms as he looked at the three of them. "Kirkwall's always been my home and it's safer for me here than anywhere else," he said, shaking his head. "Don't worry about this place. There's almost no way it could turn into anymore of a mess than it was before you took over," he said honestly, before jerking his head towards a small clearing that was hidden by boulders and began to lead the group over.

"Carver!" Kyrie exclaimed, hurrying over to her brother and embracing him in a tight hug. Even though she'd already been told that he was involved, it was somewhat of a relief for her to actually see her brother there. It'd been a few years since they had last seen each other and, since the Rebellion, they had been on much better terms. It was strange, though, not to see him in his Warden armor but she assumed that he was trying to stay inconspicuous.

"Sister," Carver greeted before they separated. He gave her a nod before looking at the other three who approached. "Is this everyone that's coming?" he questioned, as if he were looking for someone.

"Aveline will have her hands full with the fallout after Hawke's departure and Daisy wants to stay behind and continue her work helping the alienage," Varric answered Carver. "It'll just be you four, which will make it easier for you to stay anonymous" he added before giving them a nod. "Just try to travel as fast as you can and don't let any crazy people stop you along the road."

"Varric..." Kyrie sighed, looking at the dwarf that she had befriended in her many years spent in Kirkwall. He'd practically become family, like the rest of her friends. They would be the only parts of Kirkwall that she would truly.

"Just get going, Hawke. The sooner you guys get there, the easier that I can sleep at night," Varric joked honestly.

"I'll...I'll see you sometime, when this is over," Kyrie promised, not wanting to say goodbye. She'd bid farewell to too many people in the past few years.

"I'm sure you will, Hawke," Varric replied. He watched the three load into the covered wagon as Carver snapped the reigns. With an added click of the tongue, the horse began pulling the wagon and Varric watched the Champion of Kirkwall wave to him before Fenris dropped the flap at the back and that was the last he saw of her as the wagon soon disappeared over the hills. "I'm sure we'll see one another before this whole mess is over..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** After a long hiatus, here is the rewritten '100 Suns' that I've been working on intermittently. This story takes place after the events of DA:2 but begins before and will run over into Inquisition. I hope that you enjoy following Kyrie's story as much as I enjoy writing it. I won't promise weekly updates but I will do my best to keep up with it. __Any questions? Send me a PM and I will answer it as soon as possible._


	2. Be Still

_**Chapter 2 : Be Still**_

Their travels by way of the covered wagon were short, as Carver revealed that they were to take ship from Ostwick to Highever. It only took a couple of days to get to the port city and they hired out a small charter ship to take them across the Waking Sea. Of all things that Kyrie wasn't too enthusiastic about, it was the prospect of traveling by ship, despite the speed and ease of travel.

The trip took about four days and not all of it was pleasant. They had been rocked by a minor storm but it had left Kyrie with her head leaned over a bucket for much of that trip. She was thankful that Anders was there, as he had a stronger stomach and made sure that she stayed relatively healthy...or at least hydrated. Due to traveling in such necessary secrecy, Kyrie and Anders stayed under the deck for the most part in their given disguises while Carver and Fenris kept watch from above deck.

Finally, the quartet arrived in Highever. The first thing Kyrie recognized when she came above deck was the distinct smell of the air. It had a more pronounced scent of dirt in it and it was enough to remind the Champion of the home that they'd left several years prior. Carver was thanking the captain of the ship as Kyrie passed with Anders, the two standing on the dock with Fenris as they waited for her brother.

Carver led them to the edge of the port city, shaking hands with a man that wore a cloak that barely disguised his Warden-issued garments. "Thank you for this, Oliver. I owe you one," Carver stated to him as he ushered Kyrie and Anders into the carriage. "Did the Commander ask too many questions?"

The man, Oliver, grunted and gave Carver a shrug. "Not really. I told Commander Cousland what you sent ahead in your message and she ordered that I depart post-haste and be sure that I met you here," he replied to him honestly before chuckling. "The Commander isn't frequently too worried about anyone outside of the Order but it appears that she has some respect for your family," he added, giving a nod to the two before the carriage shut.

"I wouldn't know why. I always thought she hated me when I was stationed at Vigil's Keep for a short time," Carver chuckled, shaking his head. "At any rate, that isn't what's important. Did she send any other message?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Oliver stated, handing over a scroll to Carver. "She sent that."

Carver quickly unrolled it quickly, glancing over the message before shaking his head with half a smirk on his face. "Alyria..." he muttered.

"Warden Commander originally wanted me to escort you all to Denerim but I told her it would gather unnecessary attention," Oliver replied before giving Carver a nod. "Warden Scouts, however, will keep your path clear of any ruffians that get too intrigued by your carriage. I suggest that you keep moving as long as possible and try not to stop until you get to Denerim. You've got 4 days travel ahead but once you reach the walls of Denerim, you'll be safely under watch of the Guard."

"Thank you again, Oliver," Carver answered with a nod before looking to Fenris, who nodded in return. He then looked back to Oliver. "Hopefully, I'll be seeing you soon...once I get my sister and her friend settled somewhere safe after the trip to Denerim. Maker watch over you," Carver wished, giving Oliver a Ferelden salute.

"Maker watch over us all," Oliver answered, returning the salute before watching Carver take the reigns with Fenris sitting beside him.

* * *

It was two days into their journey from Highever to Denerim. Inside the carriage, Kyrie and Anders sat in the quiet. Kyrie would glance over every now and again, seeing Anders staring at her, before glancing back out the small window at the passing scenery. They hadn't spoken to one another and the quiet was almost to the point of being painfully awkward.

"I'm sorry about what happened when Justice and I were together," Anders finally said, apologetic. "I didn't know that things would escalate as they did. I regret what I did...but I don't regret what's happened since," he revealed.

Kyrie looked over at Anders and was quiet a moment. "I wish you would have just told me. Had you said something, I would have-..."

"Helped? Maker, no...I didn't want you in that mess any deeper than you already were," Anders told Kyrie, looking at her with concern in his eyes. "Had you truly helped Justice's plan, you may never have made it out of Kirkwall alive," he stated honestly. "I never could have lived with the guilt that something happened to you because of me."

"Anders..." Kyrie said softly before shaking her head. "Have you ever thought of how I felt, having to send you away to keep you safe? I knew that I couldn't keep you safe here but I had to stay. I..." she began before looking out the window. "I have thought of what I would say to you if you ever returned for all these years."

"Then say it," Anders told her, looking at the woman he had to leave behind for the safety of them both. "Say it while it's on your mind."

Kyrie was quiet a moment but Anders could see her mulling over her words carefully. "Welcome home, Anders. I've missed you," Kyrie said, a sincere tone in her voice before she grimaced slightly. "It rings a bit hollow, us being on our way to a safe house of some sort, but the sentiment is the same. I did miss you while you were gone," she admitted.

Anders shook his head as he looked at her with a sense of surprise. "It doesn't matter where we are. Home for me is wherever those that matter most to me are," he told her honestly. "I've been on the run all of my life because I'm a mage. A physical home means little more than a place to sleep and eat, to be honest," he added.

"Well, doesn't look like we'll have a place to set down roots for some time anyways," Kyrie answered with a shrug as she straightened out her legs to the seat beside Anders, resting her feet there. She yawned slightly before leaning her head against the side of the carriage. "Well, if Denerim is still far enough off, I suppose that a nap won't kill me," she said before her eyes met his. "Try to get some sleep?"

"Of course," Anders answered and relaxed, watching Kyrie finally fall asleep after a few bumps in the route. He sighed as he pulled the curtain closed and soon found himself slipping off for a few hours.

* * *

Two more days past and, finally, the quartet arrived in Denerim. A small contingent of palace guards met them at the gates and escorted their carriage into the walls surrounding the royal palace. Anders exited the carriage first and helped Kyrie disembark, and the four followed the palace guards into to home of the King and Queen of Ferelden. They soon entered the throne room to be greeted by Alyria and Alistair Theirin.

"Welcome to Denerim," Alistair greeted the quartet before looking to his wife. "And, Ferelden, I would suppose. It's not every day that the Champion of Kirkwall is a guest here," he stated in mild amusement.

"Times as they are, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality on such short notice," Kyrie answered Alistair with a respectful nod to them both. "This was certainly an unexpected trip but I'm sure you understand our situation in this."

Alyria looked to Anders a moment. "Thank you for keeping my cousin safe. I have heard much of what you've done while in Kirkwall but that is forgiven here," she told him before looking to the group. "We have rooms prepared for you all to rest and clean up after such a long journey," she stated.

"Thank you, Queen Alyria," Carver replied, giving her a respectful Ferelden salute.

"No need for such formalities," Alistair told the group with a shake of his head. "You are all our guests and two of you are family. We would be more comfortable if you referred to us as Alyria and Alistair," he encouraged. "Also, if any of you need your armor cleaned, we have an armorer that can clean the metal and retreat your leathers," he offered, noting that a couple of them wore their armor.

"Now...you should all head to your rooms," Alyria encouraged, waving forward one of the servants. "Please, escort them to their rooms. You may all settle in however you wish," she added and allowed them all to go.

Fenris, predictably, took the first room on the wing and Carver took the next. Kyrie had been about to take the next room down but Anders guided her to the corner room, which ended up being the largest. Despite not driving the carriage, the recent upheaval had taken a toll on Kyrie as she was witnessing her life take a 180-degree turn. Everything she knew was stripped away and the mage was left somewhat confused and slightly disoriented. Anders walked her into the washroom and sat her on a chair as he ran her bathwater, adding a a couple essential oils to the water.

Once the bath was run, Anders looked to Kyrie and touched her cheek to get her attention. It was easy for him to see the far away look in her eyes that disappeared at the gentle touch. It seemed like the only way to get her back from such deep reveries was physical touch. "I'll be in the other room if you need anything," he advised her. "Take a moment to yourself," he added before setting a pair of soft towels on the chair when she stood up and he stepped out of the washroom.

Kyrie stood there a moment, staring at the bathwater, before she peeled off her Champion's armor. She piled it by the chair before slipping into the water. As she laid her head back against the tub, she took the moment to take inventory of her scars. After the years of protecting Kirkwall before becoming Viscountess, Kyrie Hawke had amassed a numerous network of scars. She touched the scar made below her ribs by the Arishok during their duel, one that Anders had struggled to heal the damage from to save her life. Another was the burns on her forearms that had been inflicted by an apostate who was maddened by power during the rebellion. Merrill had done her best to heal them but the elf's gift was simply not in healing.

Lastly was the scar in the midst of her abdomen made the day after being proclaimed Viscountess. She hadn't been expecting the attack and the blade had been generously slathered in a lethal poison. Kyrie had no recollection of the following week but for the rest of that month, she lived in the Viscount's Estate to conduct business as best she could, being extraordinarily weak as a result of the poison. She never asked what happened to the responsible party but from what she'd been told, it was easy to imagine their fate.

After a time, Kyrie decided that she'd soaked long enough. She finished her bath, being sure to clean herself and wash her hair. She pulled the drain plug and stepped out, wrapping her hair in a towel and drying herself before wrapping the towel around her body. She walked out into the room to see her bag sitting on the bed with a note beside it, along with a roaring fire in the fireplace. She picked up the note and recognized the handwriting instantly as Anders's.

 _Kyrie,_

 _Went down to the kitchens to get a tray of tea. Figured that you would want to pick your own outfit. Be back shortly._

 _-Anders_

Kyrie sat the note down and opened her bag, pulling out a simple nightgown of a cream color and clean undergarments. She was just smoothing out the gown on her frame when the door opened. She looked up to see Anders with the tea tray and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and carried the tray over, sitting it on the table by the bed as he moved her bag off the bed.

"I see that you enjoyed your bath," Anders said as he watched her take her hair down out of the towel and fluff it a bit to let it dry. "I thought that some tea might calm your mind a bit," he told her.

"Thank you for the thought," Kyrie said, taking a seat on the bed and sitting with her back against the headboard. "Are you going to take a bath, too? You've been watching over me this whole trip," she reminded him.

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable before I did so," Anders answered. He poured her a cup of tea and passed it to her. "I'll be in the bath, if you need anything," he told her.

In the time it took Anders to take his own bath and change into a new set of clothes, he walked into the room and found Kyrie asleep with the empty tea cup back on the tray. He smiled to himself and walked over to her, pulling the blanket over her form. She hadn't been sleeping well on their entire trip and he knew she would need the sleep before meeting with Alistair and Alyria again. He was about to leave before she took hold of his hand, holding on tightly.

Anders had to smile, deciding to crawl over Kyrie to avoid trying to release her grip on his hand. He sat back against the headboard, holding onto her hand as she slept. Under normal circumstances, he would have gone back to his room and let her sleep on her own. However, something about the way she clung to his hand that made him stay in the room. He knew there would be questions but he refused to leave the woman he'd already left behind once.


End file.
